Dilapidation
"Dilipidation" (stylized as DilΔpidΔtion) is the 14th episode of Tears of the Fallen. Alert Synopsis It's now back to just Alain, Ash, and Dawn. Alain declares they're going to the Johto region next. Lysandre is then shown filming a transmission to all of the Tekiyoku, with Matori. He tells everyone to turn things up a notch. Arceus is shown in the basement thinking about how Alain must grow with his mission. Quote shown again: "For when great immorality grimly begins dominating, fallen people shall rise from darkness forever; good prevails eternally." It's the next morning, Tuesday, July 31st, still in Snowbelle City. A video call is happening between Alain's group and Barry & Zoey. The latter introduces the former to Barry's friend, Kenny, who will be traveling with Barry and Zoey. Ash introduces them to Dawn, whom they didn't see back when Ash was first in Sinnoh. Alain notices Barry's determination to bring Paul back, so he offers Barry's group to go on a mission to help a village in Kalos he's familiar with, saying a Tekiyoku member from there had destroyed the village years ago. After this, Alain opens up to Ash and Dawn about his past with the way his father died, his hatred with his mother, and how he hates Dendemille Town because that's where his foster home was. Skipping time, they've arrived in New Bark Town in the Johto region. Alain explains Rock Manipulation. Meanwhile, Barry, Zoey, and Kenny arrive in the village in Kalos, called Kasai Village. They're met by Hanzo, the chief, and his assistant, Shinobu, whom Alain contacted about them coming to help. They tell Barry and company that it's a village of ninjas, which they didn't know. They also tell them about how a former citizen of the village had destroyed the village and betrayed it a whlie back, causing citizens to help clean the village every day for years. That former citizen is now in the Tekiyoku. Barry's and his friends start cleaning; while doing so, they meet Sanpei. Back in Johto, Ash and Dawn are walking during a break. They come across two people who don't recognize them from the town. They're Lyra and her friend, Casey. Lyra, continuously calling Dawn "Dane", tells them about how the Tekiyoku has been wreaking havoc on cities, making them more dilapidated than usual. Ash takes them to meet Alain, where it's decided the two new girls will travel with them. Alain tells them their next destination is Ecruteak City to find Tamamushi, the Bug Plate. Back in Kasai Village, Barry and company have met Sanpei more formally and tell him about their mission. Sanpei tells them about his older brothers, Ippei and Nihei, who are currently on a mission. He tells them about how the chief from earlier, Hanzo, is about to retire and is considering a new chief, who will either be Ippei or the head of the village militia. He then offers to train them, offering to help them learn better fighting skills that will help with their missions with Alain. Later that night, a man is shown evilly declaring that he wishes to run the village his way and take down Kagetomo, who is presumably the former citizen who attacked the village and joined the Tekiyoku. The man speaking reveals himself to be Heidayu, the head of the village militia who is competing to become the new chief. The mysterious singing from the person in Johto (from a different city) is shown again, as first seen in Episode 7. This time, however, note that Alain's group is in Johto now. Ash wakes up from his sleep as this singing happens. He asks to himself what that was... he goes back to sleep... Debuts (Not necessarily in order) * Lyra Nakajima * Casey Saunders * Sanpei Uyeno * Hanzo Toda * Shinobu Kanako * Heidayu Ichioka * Matori Asai Trivia * The village where Barry and his friends go to is not called "Kasai Village" in the anime. It's really called Ninja Village, but Nocturnal Jay changed the name. "Kasai" basically translates to an out-of-control fire. * Throughout the events that take place in Kasai Village, the use of Japanese honorifics is present. * Lyra mispronouncing Dawn's name as "Dane" is actually done in the anime. * Lyra is from Johto, but is seen in Sinnoh in the Diamond and Pearl anime. This is due to Lyra being a new female character in the remakes of the Gen 2 games, which came out during Gen 4. Nocturnal Jay decided to introduce Lyra in Johto instead of Sinnoh, though, keeping her true to her region.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_HeartGold_and_SoulSilver_Versions Credits Music * Tears of the Fallen Theme Song -- composed by Nocturnal Jay Other Music By: * Kevin MacLeod (Incompetech.com) * Bensound * Purple Planet External Links * Video Link See Also * List of Episodes References Category:Episodes